The New Dark Tournament
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: sequell to Lost&Found Here's the return of Rahne the white kitsune and daughter to the two most pwoerful demons in the Makai. This is when she had her first true fight in the new Dark Tournament


**IT'S THE RETURN OF RAHNE THE WHITE KITSUNE!!!! I thought of this as I was rereading Lost and Found and thought it would make a good story. This is the second story and sequel to Lost and Found. Rahne and the others are a little older and better fighters. Did I mention it's all one ****big**** one shot? **

**Warning: Yaoi, Yuri (yes I'm writing a Yuri, possibly my only one!) and bad language **

**Disclaimers: OC are mine and the rest belong to their creators **

**The New Dark Tournament **

Two blurs few across the court yard; the occasional clash of metal was heard. One black blur and on white and black. They move through the court yard like they were flying and the on lookers watched with anticipation on who would win. The fight ended when the white black blur materialized to reveal a girl with white hair and red eyes in her late teens. But what was different about her was her white, downy kitty ears and bushy, white tail, both tipped red. A small man wearing black and holding a sword at her throat stood above her and smirked.

"You're dead, kit," smirked Hiei. "You lasted longer this time."

"Does that mean I can fight a youkai, Daddy," asked Rahne looking up at her father. Hiei smirk spread a little further and shook his head at his daughter.

"Wait until you're older," he said and walked back to the audience.

"That's what you said last year!" complained Rahne as they joined the others. "And the year before that and the year before that! You've been saying it since I was ten! When am I going to fight a demon?"

"I gave you my answer," said Hiei and stood next to his mate, Kurama.

"Mama," said Rahne looking at her mother, "tell Daddy I'm ready!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to back your father on this," said Kurama. "You may be a better fighter but you're not there yet."

"But Urameshi-san and Kuwabara-kun have been fighting demons since before my age."

She really wants to fight a demon, thought Kurama. Through it wasn't her first time. She first killed a demon when she was just two years old and it wasn't that uncommon for a youkai infant to kill that young. Kurama himself first killed when he was younger and he was sure Hiei was much younger when he first killed.

"That's true," said Kurama after a minute. "But Yusuke had to repay his dept to Reikai for bringing him back to life . . ."

"There is always a catch," said Yusuke with a chuckle.

"And Kuwabara was too thick to think things over," finished Kurama as Kuwabara stammered a retort. "He just wanted to prove he was better then Yusuke."

"Which he never did," said Hiei and Kuwabara blew it.

"What did you say, shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara. "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Father, please," said Hina, Kuwabara's daughter. Like her father she had red brown hair and black eyes but with her mother's face. She wore red shirt and blue sweat pants that day for practice. Her brother, Tama, was beside her, he had teal green hair and red eyes with his father's face. Both were in their early teens and very powerful. Tama went up to Rahne and checked for wounds but luckily she only had a few bruises that he healed with his powers his mother taught him.

"Thank you, Tama," said Rahne and Tama nodded and went to check on Hiei.

"I am fine," Hiei told the boy and Tama respectfully backed off.

"Hiei whipped your ass again!" laughed Raizen, Yusuke's boy. He looked like his father except with his mother's hair and his father's abilities. Everyone predicted he would grow to be a strong warrior.

"I'll never fight a youkai!" yelled Rahne and her parents sighed. Here they go again. When Rahne wants to do something she will rant on till one of them gives. Where she got that trait from they didn't know. Kurama thinks it's a phase she's going through and Hiei was inclined to agree.

"Rahne, can we save this for later, lovey," said Kurama, and he looked up at the full night sky. "It's late and almost the twin's bedtime."

"But it's only eleven thirty," said Hina and Kurama nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "It's late, we've been here all day and their mother's will be worried sick!"

"Right," said Yusuke. "Keiko will slap me silly when I get home."

"Just give her some of that charm you have," said Hiei as he gathered his cloak and scarf.

"Right," said Raizen backing up his father. "She can't fault the Urameshi charm!"

Yusuke started laughing at his son's likeness of him. "That's my boy!" he said ruffling his son's greased back hair. Raizen ran his hands carefully back through his hair to set it straight. "Let's go home, son." And the Urameshi's left. Kuwabara, Tama and Hina left before Yukina sent a snowstorm after them. Since the twins were born she became a little more like Keiko, protective of her kids but still the sweet Koorime she is. Hiei turned to his family.

"Let's go," he said.

"Please return soon," said Tina, Shinta and Skinken there with her. Since Genkai's departure a few years ago they have been staying at the temple and kept it the way things were. It was still a meeting place for the gang and a training ground for their kids. Also a dojo for the ningen family to earn money.

"Sure," said Kurama. "Take care of little Ashley now."

"We will, mother," said Shinta.

"Bye, Mama," said Shinken as the family left. As they walked Rahne giggled, putting up her shields to hide her kitsune aspect.

"Funny that sister and brother got married," she said.

"Since their not really blood kin they can," said Kurama.

"Actually it's very common in the Makai for brother and sister to marry," said Hiei.

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama giving Hiei a friendly slap in the head. "She didn't need to know that yet!"

"She needs to know about her heritage," said Hiei gently rubbing his head. "Even you said that."

"Yes, but she didn't need to know that!"

"Really, Daddy," asked Rahne stopping the argument. "That's a little weird."

"I know, but here it's unacceptable," said Kurama. "Just like my marriage with your father."

"You keep shielding me from that," said Rahne. "Why would people hate you for that? If you're in love then they should accept you as that."

"Not everyone is as understanding as you," said Kurama as they reached their home. "Now get to bed. You have to go to school in the morning."

"Stupid ningen school," growled Rahne sound a lot like Hiei that Kurama chuckled and Hiei laughed.

"Hiei used to say that all the time when I went to school," said Kurama. "Just learning a little about your other heritage."

"Yes, Mama," said Rahne. Kurama reached out and scratched Rahne's soft white hair, the tips died red to match her ears and tail. Rahne purred as her mother petted her.

"Ai shiteru, Rahne," said Kurama and Rahne hugged her mother.

"Ai shiteru, Mama." And she ran up the stairs. "You too, Daddy!"

"Don't forget to clean your katana!" yelled Hiei up the stairs.

"Back at ya!" yelled down Rahne.

"Indoor voices, please," said Kurama to his daughter and mate.

"Yes, Mama," said Rahne a little quieter this time. Rahne walked in her room which was decorated in black, red, and white. It had been Kurama's room till they moved in and gave it to her. She took out some red pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower. Stripping off her black and red fighting clothes, which looked like Youko Kurama's tunic and pants except in black and red, and stepped into the showers. She scrubbed all the dirt, seat and ash off her and stepped out, rubbing herself dry and shaking herself a little in kitsune fashion. Droplets flung from her hair and tail to land on the counter wall and mirror. Grabbing her pajama's she put them on and went to bed. She was about to go to sleep when a knock sounded at her door.

"Your katana," said Hiei and Rahne gasped.

"I almost forgot!" Rahne got out her sword and cleaned it like her father showed her when she was little. She grabbed the oil clothe and got rid of the nicks and scratches on the blade and took out her honing stone to sharpen it. It made a beautiful ringing sound as the stone slide across the blade. Hiei watched as his daughter did her task with ease. Through she had Youko Kurama's face she always had his eyes. That never changed and she sometimes had his fiery spirit like when she was little and fought against Mukuro. And actually won! It amazed him that someone that young could master the Black Dragon. She was a powerful kit but she wasn't ready to face a demon yet.

Rahne looked up to see her father watching her. She knew what he was thinking. Her, his first born, his fast daughter, his witty daughter, his powerful daughter. So powerful that she mastered the Black Dragon Wave when she was three years old. In fact as proof of how much she mastered it she can walk around the house without the bandages that control it and it stays on her arm, but she didn't do it often. It made her father feel inferior to his daughter.

"Daddy, you can go to bed," she said putting her sword away. "I'm not four anymore."

"Seems like yesterday you were."

"Are you getting soft, Daddy?"

"I blame you and Kurama." He walked up to her and scratched her head, making her purr for the second time that day. He petted her head affectionately and nodded toward her bed. "Get to bed, kit."

She nodded and crawled into bed. Hiei turned out the light and closed the door. Sighing he went to join Kurama in their room when he heard Rahne's door slam open and her rushing form sweep past him and return to her room a second later.

"Left Hiruiseki on the couch," she said and closed the door. Hiei shook his head and opened the door to his and Kurama's room. It belonged to Shiori before they remodeled it. He heard the shower in the adjoining bathroom and knew Kurama was washing himself. Hiei walked into the room and to his dresser to get is pajamas. He paused for a second to look at the pictures on the dresser. A few of them were of their friends and their family but most of Rahne; Kurama holding Rahne or him or Rahne alone. Sighing he grabbed his pajamas and put them on, laying on the bed. On the night stand was a lamp, clock, vase of roses, and a picture of Shiori set carefully in front of the vase. Kurama always regretted Rahne never meeting her grandmother but Rahne never thought anything of it. But there was one thing he and Rahne had a secret.

When she was little, three or four maybe, Hiei was watching her while Kurama was at work. Rahne had taken out her drawling tools and started drawing as Hiei read from a ningen book Kurama gave him. When she was done she shoved it in his face chanting "Lookit! Lookit! Lookit!" the drawing was a woman with black hair and brown eyes. The woman looked like Shiori!

"Rahne, who is this woman," asked Hiei.

"She came to me in my dreams," she said. "She's gone now. She said she had to go away but I wanted to remember her. Will Mama like the picture?"

"Rahne," stared Hiei hating what he had to say to his daughter. Kurama still wasn't over the death of Shiori and everything around him reminded him of her through he remodeled the mouse a bit. Kurama had met with his step dad and step brother a week after he had gotten back and sort things out. He got a job at the Hatanaka's company and Kurama told them about his and Hiei's relationship. They were surprised at first but agreeable and the story with Rahne stayed. That was an orphan Kurama found while he was lost and had "amnesia". Rahne put in her own version when she was older and actually made it believable.

"Rahne," Hiei began again, "don't tell you mother about this woman, okay?"

"Why," asked Rahne confused.

"Because this woman was very important to Kurama, but she went away."

"More important then you and me?"

"He loved her the same as he loves you and me. He still does."

"Will I get to meet her one day?"

"I'm afraid not, kit."

Rahne didn't ask any more and hid the drawing, only looking at it when Kurama wasn't home.

Hiei looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and Kurama walked in with his red pajamas on. He looked at Hiei in surprise and it was then that Hiei realized he held the picture in his hands. He gently set it back in its place as Kurama joined him.

"I still miss her," he said looking at the picture.

"If there's one thing I have learned from ningens is that when someone goes away, you'll always miss them."

Kurama smiled at Hiei's statement and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, koi," he said and turned out the light. "Good night, Hiei."

"Good night, Kurama." And they fell asleep.

The next morning Rahne woke before her parents did as she sometimes did but this time it was the middle of the night when something fell on her. She opened her eyes to find an imp standing at the edge of her bed after having crawled off her.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Are the masters of this house here," asked the imp as Rahne sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Rahne blinked twice to focus on what the minion was saying and nodded. She got out of bed and walked down to her parent's room, knocking on the door.

"Mama, Daddy," she called and the door opened by Kurama, Hiei on the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, Rahne," said Kurama.

"There's an imp in my room for you," she said.

Kurama nodded and followed his daughter to her room, Hiei behind them. The imp had moved from her bed to the corner and she crawled in as her parents approached the mini-demon.

"Couldn't it wait till morning," asked Hiei.

"I am sorry, Hiei-sama," said the imp, "but my master wanted you to know as soon immediately."

"Can it be discussed outside of my room," asked Rahne pulling the covers over her head, her fox ears and hair showing. They walked out of the room and into the living room.

"What is your message," asked Kurama.

"The Board Committee of the newly resurrected Dark Tournament would like to invite the previous champions to the contest. Due to the fact that Master Genkai, your previous fifth fighter, is dead you will need to find a fifth team member. Identical messengers have been sent to Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma. The tournament will start in two months time."

The imp bowed and disappeared and the two walked back to their room. Kurama turned off the light again as Hiei crawled into bed and joined his mate.

"So what do you think," ask Kurama. "Want to join the tournament?"

"How about if we discuss it in the morning," he said and Kurama nodded.

The next morning Kurama wakes first and had to drag Rahne's tail out of bed for her to get to school. Rahne growled but cooperated, putting on her illusion spell of a human girl with red hair and green eyes and her magenta uniform, running out the door to not be late. Kurama watched as she left and sighed, and went to wake up Hiei.

"Hiei," called Kurama but the fire Koorime didn't answer. "Hiei, it's time to wake up. We have to talk to the others."

Hiei groaned and shifted a little but didn't wake. Kurama shook his head and waked toward the bed, grabbed a pillow and whacked it on Hiei's head. The fire demon shot up and rubbed his head. Kurama giggled and kissed Hiei's head.

"We have to meet the others," said Kurama and Hiei nodded. Twenty minutes later they were on their way to Yusuke's restaurant and walked in, the CLOSED sign clanked against the door. Yusuke was leaning against the counter with Kuwabara seated next to him. Both wore gloomy faces and didn't say a word to each other. Yusuke looked up when the two demons walked in.

"You too," asked Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Are you going to take upon it," asked Kurama and Kuwabara shrugged.

"I'm not if you're not," he said.

"I'm taking it up," said Yusuke. "Nothing good's been happening since the last tournament."

"I agree with Yusuke," said Hiei sitting down. "Even in the Makai it's starting to be boring since the peace."

"I am willing to have some excitement," said Kurama.

"But what about the kids," asked Kuwabara. "And the girls."

"The tournament's over the summer," said Kurama, "so we can take them along, and I have vacation time then."

"I can take some time off from work," said Kuwabara.

"But then we have a problem," said Kurama. "We need a sponsor."

"And a fifth fighter," said Hiei.

"I have a solution for both problems," said Koenma as he walked in, in teenage form, with Tina behind him. "I will sponsor you and I happen to be a board member."

"And I will be your fifth fighter," said Tina. "If it's all right with you, Master Kurama."

"No I do not mind," said Kurama.

"The Urameshi Team is back in action," yelled Yusuke and everyone laughed. They continued to plan throughout the day. Over the past two months they have been training off and on and getting ahead of work. When the time came they waited at the harbor for the boat, the kids excited about seeing a tournament and the girls telling the guys to be careful and in Tina's case Shinta telling her to be careful with Little Ashley in his arms. The little baby had blonde hair like her mother and steel grey eyes like her father. Shinken was with her girlfriend, a girl with black hair and indigo eyes called Misao, about a new spell they found. Misao was a witch they rescued two years ago and Shinken and her had gotten real close and soon started the same relationship as Kurama and Hiei. It was a surprise to all of them but got over it and Kurama and Hiei were glad they weren't the only ones in the group who were different.

"Where the hell is Urameshi," asked Kuwabara for Yusuke was the only one not there.

"Dad'll be here," said Raizen. "He said he had to take care of something."

"What is that something," asked Keiko looking at her son. The boy laughed nervously.

"I don't now, mom," he said about ready to sweat. "Honest!"

Keiko looked suspiciously at her son as Yusuke ran up. The ex-detective didn't break a sweat as he ran up to them.

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't find my extra pair of wrist bands and had to find a place for Puu."

"So that's what you were doing," said Keiko, glaring at her husband. Yusuke looked like he would sweat and nodded. They boarded the boat and luckily didn't have to fight demons this time. It got boring for the guys so they spent the time practicing with their kids and each other. Even when the kids passed out on deck and moved out of the way they still practiced. As the boat dropped anchor at Hanging Neck Isle they walked off and toward the hotel, Hiei making sure no one came out of hiding to hurt them.

"Relax, Hiei," said Kurama as they sat in their room. The kids slept in a separate room close to them. "No one will hurt us."

"You never know," said Hiei as he watched Kurama set their luggage on the bed and start to unpack. When he was done they joined the rest of their friends in the living room as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Raizen and Hina raided the fridge.

"They have all kinds of food here," said Kuwabara.

"Dip for chips, pickles, soda," named Hina as she looked through with her father. "Yum, olives!" She grabbed the jar and started to eat while sitting on the couch.

"Where's the sake," asked Yusuke. "Can't have a tournament without the sake."

"You can order it from room service," said a voice and they turned to see Rinku balanced on the couch with the tips of his fingers. "That's what Chuu did before he passed out."

"Aye didn' pass out," said Chuu as he lumbered in the room. "Aye was takin' a lit' nap."

"Hey, Chuu," said Yusuke. "What's up?"

"Urameshi," said Chuu grabbing Yusuke in a headlock. "Hope ya're a better fighter then last time we fought!"

"As I remember I won that fight," said Yusuke.

"And I'll win this fight, kid," yelled Kuwabara looking at Rinku who had jumped off the couch.

"That's what you say, you big lug," said Rinku.

"Is dat Urameshi dat's makin' my ears a-twitching," said a voice with an Irish accent and they looked up to find Jin flying around the room. "It be seasons since we last clashing lightnings and all dat good stuff. A fine breeze a-blowing if da Urameshi mates are here. A good storm will blow."

"What," asked Kuwabara.

"He means it will be a good fight," said Touya as he, Suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru walked in. "Hello again."

"Hello," said Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"The whole gang's here," said Yusuke finally out of Chuu's head lock as the blue haired demon lumbered around the room to fall in front of Rahne.

"Hello," he said to her. "An' what's yur name, shella?"

"Rahne," she said a little nervous.

"Would ya like ta have a drop with me," he asked and she blanched.

"No," she yelled and kicked him away. "He's worse then Raizen!"

"Not even in the room for five minutes and already hitting on a girl," said Suzuka. "We heard about Genkai. We're sorry."

"It's okay," said Yusuke hesitantly. "Tina and Shinta take care of things there."

"Yusuke," yelled Keiko. "They don't know who's who! Introduce the kids!"

"Oh, right," said Yusuke. "This is my boy, Raizen, and those two are Kuwabara's set, Tama and Hina, and Chuu just met Rahne, she's Hiei's and Kurama's."

Each bowed in turn as they were introduced and Kurama turned to introduce their friends.

"And they are Tina her husband Shinta, his sister Shinken, and Tina and Shinta's daughter, Ashley, and that's Shinken's girlfriend, Misao."

"That shella's got spunk," said Chuu before he passed out. They laughed as Suzuka and Shishi drag him to the couch and set him down.

"Dat biggy's had twelve of'em fire shots, he did," said Jin. "When out like a candle in a lighthouse."

"We had to hear that boring speech again," said Rinku as he twirled his yo- yo's around. "Talk, talk, talk as if they had nothing better to do."

"We goin' up da mountain dis time," said Jin. "Gonna see ya in da battle royal."

"And we'll meet you there," said Yusuke. They talked some more for an hour, then Chuu woke up and started hitting on Atsuko, and they stayed up an hour more. The Rokuyuukai team finally left when the kids started nodding off and it was one in the morning.

The fight that took place was a spectacle like before and they won each fight, Kuwabara losing a few but he took it with a good heart, and a big mouth. Of course they kept watch on the girls, and they cheered louder than the rest of the crowd. The others had a few unpleasant encounters with some youkai but the kids quickly disposed of them. During the finals they faced tougher opponents and almost didn't make it out of the ring alive, Tina closer then the others in the second match. She walked out of the ring with bad wounds to her stomach, chest, and legs and a very bruised ego, but she won the match.

"That damn bastard had the gull to call me a whore," she roared as Rahne bandaged her wounds, lucky her daughter was out of the room. "He had it coming!"

"Can you heal her, Yukina," asked Kurama.

"Yes," she said, "but her wounds are deep so it will take several days."

"Damn," said Yusuke. "And our last match is tomorrow! Where are we going to find a fifth fighter?!"

"I can try," said Rahne and everyone looked at her. "I can."

"Rahne," started Kurama but the white haired kitsune looked at her mother.

"Let me try, Mama," she said. "You're going to have to let me try sometime."

"She's right, Kurama," said Hiei. "She's a fire demon and as stubborn as both of us. She'll keep coming till we give."

"I know," said Kurama. "It's just hard to see my kit grow up."

"Mama, you're embarrassing me," said Rahne scratching the back of her head. "You have to let go of me sometime but I'll always be your kit."

Kurama smiled and hugged his daughter and she hugged him back, then she ran to her father. He grunted as his taller daughter embraced him but hugged her back.

"Yusuke," said Kurama, "I think we've found our fifth member."

"Great," said Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, Raizen cheered and so did Tama.

"Don't break a leg, Snow White," said Hina.

"I don't plan to, Dopey," said Rahne and that resulted in a wrestle that the parents were afraid to stop.

"And with each generation there is one Hiei and one Kuwabara," said Kurama.

"Hey," yelled the said two and everyone chuckled as Hina and Rahne rolled around the room.

"I've noticed that Chuu fancies Atsuko-san," said Kurama.

"Yeah," said Yusuke. "If I'm not careful I might have a demon for a step dad!"

They laughed and they went to bed, but Rahne asked Koenma to stay behind to talk about something.

"Can the wish bring someone back to life," she asked.

"If they have been dead for less then a day yes," said Koenma. "But if they have been dead for years then they can be back for one day and that's it. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." And she left for bed. Koenma shook his head and went to join Botan in their room. The next morning they walked to the arena and waited as Juri announced to the crowd.

"And on the left is the opposition," she said, "Team Rokuyuukai!"

The crowd cheered as Chuu and the others walked in. they were yelling things about gore and innards. Juri cleared her throat to get attention and the crowd quieted down.

"And now, the returning champions," she said, "please give your claws, tentacles, and hands for Team Urameshi!"

The door opened for Yusuke and the others and they walked out into the arena. Demons cheered as they walked out and stepped next to the ring. The two announcers, Juri and Koto from the first Dark Tournament, looked at the team.

"Um, looks like we have the same problem as last time," said Koto, "an extra team member. Juri, what is your decision on this?"

"Um, unless the fighter has been killed then she cannot join the team," said Juri.

"Tina is injured, okay," yelled Yusuke. "Can we go around the rules?"

"I'm afraid I can't," said Juri. "So either show your real fighter or your team loses by default."

"That's a load of . . ."

"Hold on, Juri," said Koto. "I have a note from Lord Enma Jr., Board Committee member and sponsor of Team Urameshi, that Minamino Jaganshi Rahne is permitted to fight for her team."

"Okay then," yelled Yusuke as the others sighed. "Way to go, Koenma!"

"Then we shall begin," yelled Juri. "This is a five round match; weapons and powers will be permitted. Anyone outside the ring or down for more then ten seconds is automatically out. Fighters, please step forward."

Kurama and Touya went first and started it off. They had fought as good they did last time they fought and ended it in a tie. The others Rokuyuukai members had a round of janken to see who would fight Hiei and Shishi won. The two swords men made sparks fly as they fought and Hiei won. Shishi was a little burnt but he admits it was a good fight.

Rinku and Kuwabara went next and the demon child had fun playing kite with the oaf again and won by a knock out. Jin and Chuu had to play rock, paper, and scissors to find out who would go against Yusuke and Jin won. The fight ended with a blast from Yusuke as the winner. Jin was wheeling in the air even after the fight.

"No biggy will come up ta Urameshi," he said. "Dat's for sure."

"Thanks, Jin," said Yusuke giving his friend a thumbs up and joined his team. Rahne giggled as she walked out into the ring and Chuu met her.

"Well, shella," he said, "looks like we're goin' at each other."

"Looks like," she said.

"On my left, fighter for Team Rokuyuukai, Chuu!" yelled Juri. "And on my right fighter for Team Urameshi, Rahne! Fighters, begin!"

Rahne took out her katana and charged at Chuu as he stood there. As she neared he started to sway and she stopped to watch him. Was he drunk again? As she watched he seemed to slow down and images of him appeared around her. Rahne blinked as the after images surrounded her and she couldn't tell the real from the fake.

"Whoa," said Juri. "Chuu seems to be everywhere and Rahne can't tell the fake from the real ones. In fact neither can I! Has Chuu found an advantage on his first move?"

"You like it, shella," asked Chuu. "I call it my Drunken Stance. No one can find me while I use it."

"Hn," smirked Rahne very much like her father. "You forgot one thing. Your ki trace!"

Rahne whipped around as Chuu suddenly appeared and caught his fist when he tried to hit her and back flipped to avoid his upper cut. He went to his Drunken Stance again and Rahne stood still, katana posed in front of her. His technique started to make her dizzy and she figured out that was the point. To make her dizzy till she couldn't see straight, then he would have an advantage with her. She laughed.

"This ring-around-the-rosy bit won't work," she said.

"And how's that, shella," asked Chuu.

"I'm faster." And she disappeared. She followed Chuu move to move and kicked him down. Chuu got up as Juri came to five on the ten count. He laughed as she stood there.

"Dat was one hellava chase," he said. "You goin' serious, shella. Guess it's time I did. Renkinyou jutsu!" He started to powers up and had a head rush afterwards. Everyone groaned as he held his head between his hands. "Oh, what a head rush!"

"You almost ready," asked Rahne and he nodded. He created an energy blast between his hands and pitched it to Rahne.

"Batter up!" he yelled.

Rahne held her sword and swung, hitting the blast like a baseball. It stayed for a second, fighting against the force that wanted it diverted and flew to hit the ceiling, debris and rubble fell around the crowd and they screamed as the rocks and beams fell around them.

"And that's a home run!" yelled Kuwabara.

"That's a good hit," said Chuu.

"Thank Mama," said Rahne and Kurama gave a nervous chuckle. "He's the one who put me through little league."

"Well, me blast did some good," said Chuu.

"Nani," asked Rahne and a second later her sword fell apart. She cursed. "Damnit! Daddy just gave me this sword!"

Chuu shrugged and Rahne tossed the handle away. Chuu charged at her and she stood where she was, waiting for Chuu to get closer to attack.

"Phoenix Fire Punch!" she yelled and furiously punched Chuu. He grunted as the hot flames hit him and fell.

"Wow," said Juri. "Rahne punched so fast I could hardly count! Oh, speaking of counting I better count! 1!"

"I only hit him twenty times," said Rahne. "He had hard abs." "5! 6! 7! 8! 9! T . . ."

As she started on the tenth count Chuu stood up and chuckled.

"I've never had this much fun since I fought Urameshi," he said. "I'm thinking we should end it with a bang."

"I think I agree with you," said Rahne and she unraveled the wards around her arm, the Black Dragon pulsing through her system. Chuu made a giant energy blast and aimed it for Rahne.

"Ready," he said.

"Set," she answered.

"Go!" they yelled and launched their attacks. The Black Dragon roared as it charged at Chuu and the blue haired demon launched his attack. The two attacks clashed and the energy spikes flew everywhere. Yusuke and the others ducked as the Dragon and Chuu's attacked fought for victory.

"Jiao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" yelled Rahne and the Dragon roared in response. Chuu's attack dispersed and the Dragon charged at him.

"Uh oh," he yelled and ran around the arena. He jumped off the walls and ran on the heads of demons to try and get away from the raging black fire creature. Demons burned as the Dragon touched them and were charred to ashes. Chuu looked like he was having a really good time and Rahne was sure he was drunk again.

"Chuu, get outta there!" yelled Rinku.

"Rahne, what are you doing?!" yelled Yusuke.

"I got it," yelled Rahne. "Black Dragon, return now!"

The Dragon roared and tried to fight but Rahne held more control over it and it dispersed to return to her arm. Chuu stood panting at the edge of the arena with an amused, weak smile.

"Thought I was a goner for a sec," he said as she walked up to him.

"You nearly were," she said. "Gomen nasai."

"It's nothing," he said. "You guy'll win anyway but I give up this round." And he fell out of the arena. Juri ran up and started the ten count.

"You'll going to be all right," she asked as he sat on the ground.

"Five!"

"Nothing a good shot won't do," he said.

"Eight!"

"It was a great fighting you, Chuu-san."

"Same here, shella."

"Don't call me that."

"Ten! And Rahne is the winner! And the winner of this Dark Tournament is the returning champions, Team Urameshi! As a reward they are granted one wish of their choosing. Thank you for joining us!"

The crowd cheered as the team left and went out of the arena. Rahne immediately fell asleep when she hit the couch and Kurama put a blanket over her as the others got ready for the party, but they didn't start till Rahne wake up again six hours later. They made their wishes at the party. The four guys wished for their family's happiness. Yukina and Keiko wanted to live with their husbands and kids and so Kuwabara, Keiko, and the other ningens were turned into youkai. Rahne looked at Kurama before she made her wish.

"Mama, I don't want you to be made at me," she said.

"Why would I be mad at you," asked Kurama.

"It's something you've been wanting for years," she said looking at the floor.

"I won't be mad at you," said the redhead fox. "Make your wish."

Rahne nodded and took a deep breath. "I wish, for one day, that my mother gets to see Hatanaka Shiori."

Everyone gasped but the Rokuyuukai team, who had been invited, and Shinta, Tina, Misao and Shinken as Shiori appeared. Kurama was about to cry and the others stood in shock. The only ones who weren't surprised was Rahne and Koenma.

"Well," said Shiori. "It feels good to have flesh again, even for a little while."

"O-Okaasan," said Kurama in a whisper and Shiori turned to him.

"Shuichi," she said smiling. "How are you? You look older."

"It's been twelve years, kaasan. You've been gone twelve years."

"Really? It didn't feel more then a day for me."

"In Reikai time slows down for spirits," said Koenma. "So they can enjoy their after live there."

"It's a wonderful experience," she said and she turned to Hiei. "Hello, Hiei. I never got to thank you for that story."

"You don't need to thank me," he said and she smiled.

"Well, somewhere along the line I heard I had a granddaughter," she said and Rahne stepped forward.

"I am," she said and Shiori walked up to her.

"You look like Hiei-kun," she said, "but I can see Shuichi in you."

"I wished you back," said Rahne, "so Mama wouldn't be sad anymore." Kurama's eyes started to tear up and cascade as she spoke. "He was always sad since you went away."

"What," said Shiori looking at her son. "You were sad?"

Kurama nodded, stuttering as the words come from his mouth. "I . . . I never got . . . got to . . ." Hiei walked over to his fox and embraced him as Kurama started to cry.

"Oh, Shuichi." Shiori walked up to Kurama and Hiei moved away so Shiori could hug her son, who hugged him back tight. "Thanks to your daughter we have a chance for that. She has a kind heart."

"I know," he said. "It's too big for her chest."

"Hey! Mama!"

Everyone laughed and they party started. Everyone was introduced to Shiori and the girls brought the food. Chuu ordered sake from room service and they tried to out drink each other, the kids and the girls had a soda, also Kurama but he did drink a little for good spirit. Soon the ones drinking the most where soon laughing over the stupidest things.

"Any body know a good song," asked Chuu before he passed out, Atsuko beside him.

"I think those two are getting long fine," said Keiko sipping a little of her drink, not know it had been spiked by Yusuke.

"Yes," said Kurama. "I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating."

"There's a scary thought," said Yusuke. "But he had the right idea. Anybody know a good song?"

"How about if Mama sings," said Rahne and everyone agreed. Kurama blushed and shook his head.

"Come one, Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"You're the only one here with a decent voice," said Yusuke.

"Please, Shuichi," said Shiori and Kurama finally gave in.

"Well, I know this one song," he said.

"Then sing it!" said Raizen and Hina. Kurama nodded and started to sing.

**Every now and then, **

**Soft as breath upon my skin, **

**I feel you come back again, **

**And it's like you haven't been, **

**Gone a moment from my side **

**Like the tears were never cried **

**Like the hands of time are holding you and me **

**And with all my heart I'm sure, **

**We're closer than we ever were **

**I don't have to hear or see, **

**I've got all the proof I need **

**There are more than angels watching over me **

**I believe **

**Oh, I believe **

**Now when you die your life goes on **

**It doesn't end here when you're gone **

**Every soul is filled with light, **

**It never ends and if I'm right, **

**Our love can even reach across eternity **

**I believe **

**Oh, I believe **

**Forever, you're a part of me **

**Forever, in the heart of me **

**I will hold you even longer if I can **

**Oh, the people who don't see the most, **

**Say that I believe in ghosts **

**If that makes me crazy, then I am, **

**'Cause I believe **

**Oh I believe **

**There are more than angels watching over me **

**I believe **

**Oh, I believe **

**Every now and then, **

**Soft as breath upon my skin, **

**I feel you come back again, **

**And I believe**

_They returned home the next day and Shiori had to leave to her place back in Reikai. The Rokuyuukai team wanted to see what Ningenkai was like so they split up and explored, through Chuu and Rinku stayed in Japan, Chuu was now dating Atsuko and Rinku was looking after his friend. _

_The group's children grew to be powerful and smart (but one out of two qualified in Raizen's case). Through all demons now they stayed in Ningenkai for another ten years before they moved to Makai. Kurama, Hiei, Rahne and their adoptive children stayed in Ningenkai till Kurama's human body died seventy years later. Shinta, and his family decided to stay in Ningenkai and at the temple for they didn't feel they fit in the Makai anymore, but they still visited. _

_Chuu and Atsuko got married a year after the Dark Tournament and had five kids, various years apart. With her past experience with Yusuke Atsuko became a better mother for her new kids and tried to make amends with Yusuke any chance she got. Misao and Shinken got married and had kids too, thanks to a spell they've found. The dojo continued to stand and its caretakers stayed there. _

_Kuwabara and Yukina moved in with Hiei and Kurama in Alaric and after much pestering from his friends and his mate, Hiei told Yukina the truth. She happily accepted him and they started acting like siblings, talking about their problems and being there for each other. Through she and Kuwabara had no more kids, Hiei and Kurama had twins three hundred years later and named them Yukei and Shiori. Two years later, Yusuke and Keiko had a girl named Megumi. _

_Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai continued to grow in peace and prosperity and the families continued to grow in friendship. But like in all times, the peace can be shattered. The question is when and from who? _

_**To Be Continued . . . . . .**_

**Kori: The End! **

**Yusuke: What do you mean "The End?" it said "To Be Continued!" **

**Kori: It's the end of this story but there will be a sequel. **

**Kuwabara: Then start writing it! **

**Kori: I will when you get your ugly face out of mine! **

**Kuwabara/Yusuke: Oh, right! runs off **

**Kori: Right! Now to work on the sequel! goes off to work on sequel **


End file.
